theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakka
Wakka is a playable character, and one of Yuna's guardians in Final Fantasy X. And is a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series. Wakka is fifteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He spends a lot of time with Tidus and Selphie, and treats them just as a big brother would. In Final Fantasy Appearance and Personality Wakka is tall and muscled, with brown skin, brown eyes and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif. He wears the uniform of his Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs, with his own alterations (presumably as he is the Captain). The outfit consists of a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown armbands on each wrist- with a blue and yellow armguard over the left one- and open sandals. A skilled Guardian, fighter, and Blitzball player, Wakka is 24 years old and grew up on the Isle of Besaid along with Yuna, Lulu, and his brother Chappu. Wakka is of what would be considered Austronesian descent in our world and is characterized by a long reddish-orange coif and a Besaid Island accent. As such, he uses such speech-mannerisms as saying "brudda" for "brother" and finishing sentences with "ya?", which could be his way of saying "right" or "okay". He bears a deep grudge against the Al Bhed (but, oddly, he doesn't notice that Rikku is one of them before it is revealed on the way to Macalania) simply because they do not follow Yevon. He greatly depends on Yevon's religion and guidance for his decisions, making him appear fairly socially conservative. As a result, he has been intentionally kept in the dark about Yuna's half-Al Bhed heritage. Even though he is old-fashioned, used to living on an island, he has a big heart and tries to cheer the party up, though it does not always work. For example, he makes Tidus feel worse about missing his home by saying, "But you from the Zanarkand Abes - that was a good one, huh?" He also infuriates Rikku by accident when trying to ease her sorrows about Home being destroyed. Wakka became like an adopted brother to Yuna, together with Lulu, and they grew up on Besaid. He lost his parents to Sin, and tried to be like a parent to his brother Chappu. Chappu and Lulu were in love, though Chappu was killed by Sin. It is because of Chappu's death, as well as the fact that he chose to fight with an Al Bhed Machina weapon over the sword Wakka had given him, that Wakka's hatred for the Al Bhed was shifted from religious prejudice to a more personal grudge. When Yuna decides to become a summoner, Wakka becomes one of her Guardians, in order to avenge Chappu, together with Lulu and Kimahri. Story Prior to the game's events, Wakka and his brother Chappu's parents are killed by Sin, leaving neither of them with any memory of their mother or father. Years later, after Braska's Calm begins, Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu meet Yuna, Braska's daughter; and Kimahri Ronso, who was charged by the dying Auron to escort Yuna to Besaid. This is also around the time Wakka and Chappu joined the Besaid Aurochs, a "horrendously ill-fated" blitzball team. One year prior to the main events of the game, Chappu, who'd enlisted into the Crusaders, is killed in Djose, shocking Wakka. Later, he, along with Lulu, attempt to stop Yuna from becoming a summoner, though they eventually give in. Wakka meets Tidus when he first washes up on Besaid, and due to Tidus' blitzball skills and resemblance to Chappu, Wakka quickly bonds with him, forming a brotherly friendship. He is unnerved when Tidus mentions his home city's name, Zanarkand. Wakka chalks up Tidus's behavior to his recent encounters with Sin, and explains Sin is a monster that rose about a thousand years ago, destroying the machina cities, including Zanarkand, as a result of human crimes and use of machina. Wakka leads Tidus to the village, hoping to have him join the Besaid Aurochs. As the team has a twenty-three year losing streak, they desperately need Tidus' help, even more so now that Wakka is planning to leave the Aurochs to become a full-time guardian. Tidus accepts and joins the Aurochs. After wandering around the town and speaking to the townsfolk, Wakka directs Tidus to the Besaid Temple, a branch of the Spiran religion of Yevon. Whilst there, Tidus learns that the apprentice summoner who had begun her trial in the Temple hasn't returned - in fact, "A day's already gone by". Despite the priest's orders to stay out, Tidus goes through the Temple's Cloister of Trials in the hopes of rescuing the summoner. Wakka, being a guardian himself, goes after Tidus, meeting at the lift near the Chamber of the Fayth. They arrive just as the summoner, Yuna exits the chamber. That night, Tidus overhears Lulu berating Wakka over his interest in Tidus. She believes Wakka is only protecting him out of memories for his dead brother, Chappu, whose face resembles Tidus's. Her thoughts may not be misplaced, as Wakka later gives Tidus Chappu's sword, Brotherhood. Wakka takes Tidus along during the pilgrimage out of hopes that somebody will recognize him at the blitz tournament at Luca. During the first match there, Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches, apparently to force the Aurochs into surrendering the match. While Wakka handles the game, Tidus goes with Lulu and Kimahri to hunt them down. After rescuing Yuna from the Al Bhed by defeating the Oblitzerator, Tidus learns Yuna is half-Al Bhed, and is warned to keep Yuna's heritage a secret from Wakka - "he never had much love for the Al Bhed". Lulu sends a signal to Wakka, who wins the game just in time, ending a 23-year losing streak without Tidus's help. After the second match, a group of fiends is unleashed upon the stadium. Tidus and Wakka go off to fight the beasts and are given the surprise aid of Auron, whom Wakka calls the "best guardian there ever was". "This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!'" —Wakka, upon finding out Rikku's origins. During the trip, Wakka gets more and more resentful of the Al Bhed, especially during "Operation Mi'ihen", and generally needs Lulu to cool him down. After crossing the Moonflow, Tidus encounters Rikku, who becomes Yuna's newest guardian. The other members of the group keep Rikku's heritage a secret from Wakka. After Al Bhed attack them on their way to Macalania Temple, Wakka finally finds out that Rikku is an Al Bhed. Disgusted by the "heathen", he begins to badmouth her. Frustrated, Tidus tries to tell Wakka that Rikku is not just some Al Bhed, and that she is actually a good person—"she's just Rikku!" Angry that no one else is taking his side, Wakka heads to Macalania Temple on foot, while everyone else rides on the machina sleds left behind in the attack. At Macalania, the party comes upon the sphere Yuna had retrieved, which shows Seymour murdered his father in order to succeed him as Maester. Wakka is the only one hesitant about fighting Seymour, since he is a Maester. Yuna and the rest of the party confronts Seymour outside the Chamber of the Fayth, and, with the Blizzard Aeon Shiva, kill him, much to Wakka's own shock. After escaping, he blames Rikku for their being dubbed traitors, though Tidus angrily reminds him that, "It's not Rikku's fault, either!" However, he begins to soften his attitude towards the Al Bhed when he discovers that their kidnapping of summoners was meant to save them from their inevitable deaths, going so far as to lash out in rage at the Guado during their attack on the Al Bhed Home and attempts to comfort Rikku when she mourns the senseless destruction the Guado are causing. When he finds out that Yuna is half-Al Bhed, Wakka gets confused and slowly realizes that his hatred of the Al Bhed is unjustified. He is horrified and disbelieving when they find out the truth about Yevon and Seymour's betrayal and begins doubting if the teachings are true. Before entering Sin, he makes peace with Rikku and the other Al Bhed. Like the rest of the party, he is also saddened at Tidus's fate, having made a brotherly bond with him. "There's something I wanna say before the fight. I... I guess I didn't know anything about the Al Bhed. Didn't know anything, didn't wanna listen to anything. I was a big jerk. So, I... Well, uh... I'm sorry, ya? Please forgive me." —Wakka, before fighting Sin. After Sin is defeated and Yevon is disbanded, he settles down on Besaid with Lulu. Final Fantasy X-2 "I'm gonna be a father soon, you know. Gotta pull it together, ya?" —Wakka "Memories are just memories ya?... If we're dying to protect one memory, we risk losing them all." —Wakka to Rikku Wakka is now Lulu's husband, and since she is about to have a baby, Wakka is more worried than ever. Since his parents died at an early age, he knows nothing of parenting. He seeks the aid of Yuna and the Gullwings to help him settle matters about his past by finding a sphere of his parents that he heard of from Chappu when they were children. Wakka clashes with Beclem, a member of the Youth League who has been sent down to train the Aurochs. During the time fiends are pouring out of the temple Beclem wants to burn the temple down, but Wakka ventures inside alone to try and stop the fiends by himself, although he ends up getting help from the Gullwings. When the baby is born, Wakka receives a sphere of Chappu's last message from Beclem, telling him that their parents' sphere was a lie that he made up to make him angry and told him to merely be his brother instead of a surrogate parent. This message allows Wakka to finally get it together and become a reliable father. That same night, he names his son Vidina, the Al Bhed word for "future", perhaps as the final sign of closure to his brother's death and his changed opinion of the Al Bhed. He, along with everyone in Besaid, welcomed Tidus home after he was given another chance at life on Spira. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Wakka is a resident of the Destiny Islands and a friend of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. He and Tidus expressed their curiosity over the Secret Place, and were thinking of exploring it. Like Selphie and Tidus, Wakka appears in Sora's Dive to the Heart on the Destiny Islands area. His question, "What do you want outta life?" also helps determine the leveling pace throughout the rest of the game. Sora can answer with either A) to see rare sights, B) to broaden my horizons, or C) to be strong. He can be fought while on Destiny Islands. He uses his Blitzball to attack as he did in Final Fantasy X (thus requiring the player to deflect Wakka's Blitzball back at him), but this one lacking the bumps and Spiran script for the word "Blitzball" of the original Blitzball. Nevertheless, this makes him, out of all the Destiny Islands and Twilight Town Final Fantasy characters, the only one to use exactly the same weapon as his original incarnation. After Destiny Islands is destroyed, it is unknown what happened to him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-based version of Wakka appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories inside the Destiny Islands simulation in Castle Oblivion. In the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the real Wakka is shown playing with Selphie and Tidus on a beach while Kairi is facing the Small Island. Kingdom Hearts II Wakka does not appear in Kingdom Hearts II, but he briefly mentioned by Selphie while she talks to Kairi and describes that he and Tidus are "wrapped in their ballgame". Kingdom Hearts coded Wakka makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts coded as a data version of himself, appearing on the data version of Destiny Islands, alongside Tidus and Selphie. He appears on Destiny Islands talking to Sora. On Sora's Team He doesn't join Sora on his journey but he remains in his world to inform or call the team in case of Heartless or Nobodies attack. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Fighters Category:Playable characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Anime characters Category:Humans Category:Manga characters Category:Living characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Orphans